One Freak of Nature
by Moka Raiden
Summary: A girl once on the computer then next in different dimension and found out she's a little turtle after wakig up in the alleyway. Wil lshe think this is her true home or want to go back home? Also she will find her love. LeoXOC
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of wild adventure

One Freak of nature

My name my name... Oh it's Leonarda but I prefer Li. I'm only an 11 years old in my own dimension. Hey don't get cocky on thinking if I'm human or not...Or naked!, of course I wouldn't tell you because you would find out about me... Oh you want to know it now? Fine...I'm human in my own dimension and I'm not naked...now happy? Anyway I'm going to tell you my story about what happened in my life, it's not going to be like 'fairy tale' or whatever... It's going to be true and gory with blood and bad scenes.

Chapter 1 – Beginning of wild adventure

Okay where to start off... oh yeah I'm in my room on the computer playing IMVU and chatting with my friends on Skype. I'm wearing my favourite Blue ninja clothing since after I finished my dojo training of Shinobi and ninjstu. Oh Right I'm also wearing my blue bandana around my eyes with two holes cute them so I can see. Well back to the computer and what I'm doing.

On the computer yes, a computer if you know what I mean. I am playing IMVU like I told you before, my friends are online and we're in the Furry adoption centre and on that game I'm a turtle...Yes a mutant ninja turtle but female version...Geeze you though I'll be a guy? Eww get real! Anyway...I'm a turtle and I have my very own two kantanas, same blue bandana I'm wearing right now, Knee and Elbow pads but also I forgot I'm wearing my ninja outfit but this time the back of the outfit is cut so my shell can show on IMVU game, weird eh?

Now on Skype, so you really want to know what I'm talking about with my friends. Okay I bet you'll laugh though. Right one of my friends like to be called Tails Prower...Yes he loves Tails from Sonic the hedgehog, but who blames him? We're role-playing with each other in private chat, don't worry it's not that gross...Well I'll show you the bit of what we're talking about..

_Script format:_

[02/12/2010 21:06:10] Miles"Tails"Prower: hii

[02/12/2010 21:08:15] Leonarda: hey

[02/12/2010 22:02:32] Miles"Tails"Prower: *hug* how are you Li?

[02/12/2010 22:03:20] Leonarda: Peachy

[02/12/2010 22:24:07] Miles"Tails"Prower: Good ^^

[02/12/2010 22:24:20] Miles"Tails"Prower: Ok, we have Chris Redfield from Resident Evil 5 voiceing Sonic, and Sakura from Naruto voiceing Tails XD

[02/12/2010 22:29:35] Leonarda: XD

[02/12/2010 23:08:57] Leonarda: lol Oh really hunny? fell asleep again? xD

[02/12/2010 23:09:31] Miles"Tails"Prower: XD

[02/12/2010 23:10:10] Leonarda: XDDDDDD

[11:31:21] Miles"Tails"Prower: Hi, me getting ready for school

[11:32:40] Leonarda: :O

[11:32:41] Leonarda: Aww

[11:40:59] Miles"Tails"Prower: i cant miss school Li

[11:41:39] Leonarda: .

[11:41:42] Leonarda: mmmk..

[11:42:26] Miles"Tails"Prower: ill be back, and when i get back, ill give you the biggest hug ever

[11:51:47] Leonarda: okie

[17:21:43] Miles"Tails"Prower: hiii

[17:23:41] Leonarda: YAY -glomps you very hard-

[17:23:57] Miles"Tails"Prower: hehehe

[17:24:01] Leonarda: xD

_End of Format:_

Well that's one of my friends named Tails whom like to be called Tails. Now moving to next and this is from whole my friends we made a group on skype. It might be bit disturbing but it's your own risk.

_Script format:_

[17/11/2010 19:16:58] Kiara the Humor: nice picture, Ashley.

[17/11/2010 19:17:18] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Thanks. I attended a Livestream and someone drew it for me.

[17/11/2010 19:17:43] Kiara the Humor: it totally looks like you. XP

[17/11/2010 19:18:01] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: .

[17/11/2010 19:18:48] Kiara the Humor: well, it's only a headshot. -snipes a army man down- BOOM HEADSHOT! XD

[17/11/2010 19:25:25] Kiara the Humor: lol, I got an S rank on Tropical Resort Act 3

[17/11/2010 20:17:22] Leonarda: Hello got back from a club that's on every wednesday it's a music club called 'Glee' Lol It was fun there.

[17/11/2010 20:17:51] Kiara the Humor: XD

[17/11/2010 20:18:19] Leonarda: Wow this skype is going weird.

[17/11/2010 23:48:33] hazlov2004: Hi

[17/11/2010 23:50:21] Kiara the Humor: lol

[17/11/2010 23:50:44] hazlov2004: How are ya`ll?

[18/11/2010 00:00:16] hazlov2004: o.o

[18/11/2010 00:00:55] Kiara the Humor: lol

[18/11/2010 00:25:58] Kiara the Humor: hey Ashley

[18/11/2010 00:26:16] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Hey.

[18/11/2010 00:26:30] hazlov2004: Hi ashley

[18/11/2010 00:26:45] Kiara the Humor: even though I'm a Mobian, I feel more like a pokemon for some reason.

[18/11/2010 00:27:33] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: So you're going back to being a Luxray?

[18/11/2010 00:27:47] Kiara the Humor: maybe my desire is much stronger then what I'm really.

[18/11/2010 00:28:27] hazlov2004: Yo ashley

[18/11/2010 00:28:38] hazlov2004: My typeing seems normal dont it

[18/11/2010 00:28:52] hazlov2004: Instead of angry sounding

[18/11/2010 00:29:06] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Yes. I don't see why you'd be angry at the moment, though.

[18/11/2010 00:30:19 | hazlov2004: Heh

[18/11/2010 00:39:14] Kiara the Humor: Ashley, how would you love a battle outfit?

[18/11/2010 00:39:26] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Depends...

[18/11/2010 00:39:59] Kiara the Humor: I'm wanting mine to be like the outfit worn by Sir Aaron from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. XD

[18/11/2010 00:40:18] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: That's gonna be a pain in the ass to move around in, ya know.

[18/11/2010 00:41:10] Kiara the Humor: well, depends on what kind of battle plus the bottoms would have to be a skirt for obvious reasons.

[18/11/2010 00:42:39] Kiara the Humor: Haz is getting a bit pawish with her typing. XD something tells me that Haz belongs as a pokemon. XD

[18/11/2010 00:43:14] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Meh. Do you know how hard it is to type with claws? It's a pain in the ass.

[18/11/2010 00:43:16] hazlov2004: No

[18/11/2010 00:43:25] hazlov2004: Its my panther paws lol

[18/11/2010 00:43:47] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: To quote someone from FM: "Paws and claws make typing flaws"

[18/11/2010 00:44:01] hazlov2004: lol ashley

[18/11/2010 00:44:04] hazlov2004: True

[18/11/2010 00:44:13] Kiara the Humor: I'll have claws as a Mobian Kitsune, but I'll be very careful when typing. XD

[18/11/2010 00:44:36] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: I'm happy with something Obama did~ If anyone wants the link I'll give it~

[18/11/2010 00:45:12] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Believe me, it's really cool.

[18/11/2010 00:45:27] Kiara the Humor: heh, lets see if Obama will start making school much more fun.

[18/11/2010 00:45:38] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: This is a bit better than school~

[18/11/2010 00:46:53] Kiara the Humor: heh, I can imagine Obama making this world into the world that we'll be returning to. XD We are basically in the Mobian past right now, but when we go back to our world, we'd be in the Mobian present. XD

[18/11/2010 00:47:05] Kiara the Humor: maybe

[18/11/2010 00:47:16] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Meh..I never really liked that theory. It's got too many flaws in it.

[18/11/2010 00:48:21] Kiara the Humor: it would be funny if terrorists came up with bombs that turned everyone into animals. That would be an awsome mistake for those terrorist assholes who made TSA as perverts.

[18/11/2010 00:48:51] Kiara the Humor: hehe, Terrorists should be animals and learn from their mistakes. XD

[18/11/2010 00:49:23] hazlov2004: Im never flying

[18/11/2010 00:49:28] hazlov2004: Ever again

[18/11/2010 00:49:43] Kiara the Humor: TSA is going too far with their pat-downs

[18/11/2010 00:49:46] hazlov2004: Due to the fucking body scans

[18/11/2010 00:50:00] hazlov2004: That i heard about

[18/11/2010 00:50:02] Kiara the Humor: the body scans and pat-downs are too much

[18/11/2010 00:50:27] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: It's to make sure you don't bring weapons on board.

[18/11/2010 00:50:30] hazlov2004: I`ll stick to driveing to go somewhere

[18/11/2010 00:50:38] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: To ensure safety, I don't mind.

[18/11/2010 00:50:45] hazlov2004: ...

[18/11/2010 00:51:41] Kiara the Humor: the pat-downs are getting way too personal.

[18/11/2010 00:51:45] Miles"Tails"Prower: -Do not mind what exactly?-

[18/11/2010 00:51:57] Kiara the Humor: hey Miles.

[18/11/2010 00:52:24] Kiara the Humor: Ashley doesn't matter what the TSA idiots do as long as it saves lives.

[18/11/2010 00:52:48] hazlov2004: Ashley

[18/11/2010 00:52:50 | Edited 00:52:56] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: Does no-one else see the rationality of this?

[18/11/2010 00:53:03] hazlov2004: You need to stick to driveing

[18/11/2010 00:53:15] Kiara the Humor: people are getting offended by how personal the pat-downs are getting.

[18/11/2010 00:53:22] hazlov2004: And i dont approve of what the TSA is doing

[18/11/2010 00:53:45] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: It saves lives.

[18/11/2010 00:53:50] hazlov2004: It dosnt

[18/11/2010 00:53:55] hazlov2004: Sorry to say

[18/11/2010 00:54:00] Ashley "Kyon-Ko" Kitsune: No, it does. You're just being thick.

[18/11/2010 00:54:22] Leonarda: Lol what is this an argument competition?

_End of Format: _

Yes those names are Ashley the healer but she's like a mother to me, maybe because she knows what happened in my past life... Anyway there's Kiara a funny, hot tempered sister-like to me who likes to be random at the times, Haz is like another mother but tried to be so hard to keep this group in tick but she likes to ask random questions. Don't blame her, she want to know some things. Last and least is Sonic, he loves to be called Sonic because of his attitude he has just like his favourite Character, Sonic the hedgehog.

Anyway we're talking about random stuff like always but then at night time at my time, things been going on. Because the computer was acting really crazy while I was watching a movie called Police Academy, it's a number one which is really funny. The computer was flickering making me squeak which I did all the time, I felt blackness over come me and last thing I heard since I was voice chatting with my friend Haz is. "Li are you there? Leonarda?"

That's when I feel into darekness...

To be continued

What you think..? funny? Weird? Boring? xD No flames though .


	2. Chapter 2  Where Am I?  First robbery

Yeah It's sort of jumpy or whatever and I'm trying my best, lol anyway...here's the chapter 2? Also I thought of putting the dates and time of when it was so you will know when the story took place.

Also My character is 11 years old, not in real life.

One Freak of nature

Chapter 2 – Where Am I? + First robbery

I woke up groaning but I saw I was in the alley way. I looked confused I never knew I was in the alley way or in the city. I looked down at myself and i gasped as myself, my hands are 3 fingers on both hands and they're green I place my hand on my face and gasped even more, I have blue bandana on and looked down and I was wearing my ninja clothing still. I placed my hand on my back touching the kantanas and I smiled because at least I have my weapons to defend.

I got up and started to jump onto the roof and I looked around noticing its daylight. I mumbled and sat on the roof not knowing where to go but the sun's ray is calming me down as I lie down on my shell and sunbathe for a bit before hitting into the shadows to cool down. I sighed but it's great to be a turtle since after all my training in Shinobi dojo and ninjstu, I can be sort of expert at it and also I love to be green.

"Love to be green..."

I got up after at least 2 hours of sunbathe and I hid in the shadows to cool down, but inside me saying I should stay in the shadows for a long time until it's dark and night. I sat against the wall in the shadows on the roof and waited for it to go dark, I slowly dozed off because I did need to have some sleep since it's daytime and I'm tired as hell, I closed my eyes and feel into the darkness.

Then I suddenly have woken up by a sound.

"WTF?" I muttered.

Yawning and I stumble up to my feet and looked around. It was night time. Finally... I looked down seeing there's robbery going on in jewellery Shop. Then I jumped being in the shadows grabbing one of my kantanas, I waited for the right moment as I listened to what their saying. This is what I heard.

"Let's get going or the boss will kick our ass" One of the Robbery person said.

"Shut up and get moving" Other one said.

I grinned since I was good at sound effects like the movie I watched I wanted to test it, so I put my hands over my mouth and then started to make the helicopter noises as they're coming and police coming as I saw them get freaked out and ran into the car but before they made it I started to do gun shooting effect and they got down with hands up. I laughed at that and then I jumped behind them while they're down and I beaten them up then tired them up as I smirked.

"You idiotic people" I said. "Why don't you be nice guys and give up? Because you'll get hell after i will get through with you..."

That's when I disappeared as I laughed and the real police cars comes seeing the robbery tied up and gets out dealing with them, however I was on the roof again and I was smiling because I stopped one robbery at my first day of being here. I felt awesome and that wouldn't change one bit.

I looked around and jumped to the next building enjoying myself because this is my true home...

To be continued

000000000000000000000000

So...that's the next one but sorry it's short .


End file.
